European patent specification publication number 0,044,169 B1 discloses an end loaded carton for packaging a plurality of articles such as bottles or cans and is concerned with closure structure for the ends of the carton, the closure structure including closure flaps foldably adjoined to gusset panels which in turn are foldably joined to the end edges of the carton side walls and which extend the entire height of the carton side walls together with tuck-in straps extending between the upper edges of the closure flaps at each corner of the carton and to end closure panels foldably joined to the end edges of the top wall at each end of the carton.